Gengar Girl
by In The Forest
Summary: Amber Cohill is a normal girl, with a normal life. She lives in Ecruteak City, where normal things happen. Until one day, she finds a mysterious book... T for violence/ death
1. Introductions!

Disclaimer: We, ExplosionsAreFun and In The Forest, do not own Pokemon. The human characters in this book are owned by ExplosionsAreFun and they are not based on real people.

Amber's POV

Hi, my name is Amber Cohill and I'm from Ecruteak City, which is in the Johto Region. My best friend is Danielle Pelligrino. Normal names, normal school lives, normal practically everything. The only thing not normal is where I lived. Next to Lavender Town, this is the creepiest place on Earth. I'm getting off topic, aren't I? Anyways the day my life changed, no, that is over used. It all started when… that doesn't fit well either. How about we just skip to the point, huh?

It was a day like any other one. The monks were chanting, the kimono girls were dancing, the tower was being remade, and our gym leader, Morty, was beating the pants of a trainer. Where was during all of this? In the local library, looking through the new releases section. I'm a bit of a book worm, you see, especially in the mystery and paranormal sections. I've read every Lavender Town book, every Missingno. Book, and even every Hypno one. If the library had it, I wanted to read it. Anyways, I saw a book that was titled 'Spirit Pokémon' with no author name. I knew I was going to show Danielle the next afternoon at school. Strangely, the librarian shivered and stuttered when she was handed the book to check out. I shrugged, thinking she was a superstitious woman, and left.

The bell rings, and a kid by the name of Fredrick stood up fast and yelled "FREEDOM!" and ran to lunch. I sweat-dropped at his behavior and left to go to lunch with the rest of the class, book in hand. When I got out of the lunch line, I saw Danielle waving for me to sit by her. "Hey Danielle, check out this book I got yesterday called 'Spirit Pokémon'. It looks cool." I said as I sat down by her. "Let me see." Danielle said, not as excited as me, but excited enough. We opened it together and read the first part. Well, I did. Danielle snatched it and skipped through the pages. "This is just calendar pages" She whined. "If you read the first part like I did, the person did it on purpose. Each day has a Pokémon. Like, for example, October 22 has a Girafarig on it. Now let's see… My birth date is December 14 so mine is Gengar. Danielle, what's your birthday again?" asked Amber. "Mine is July 14 so my spirit pokemon is… a Milotic?! Sweet!" exclaimed Danielle. The fire bell rang all of a sudden, and smoke filled the cafeteria. The school was on fire.

I grabbed Danielle's hand and ran. We followed the other students and saw the reason why the school was on fire. It was a pack of seven Pokemon. A Houndoom, a Charizard, a Magmar, a Ninetales, an Arcanine, a Macargo, and a Typhlosion were setting the school on fire. I could see Fredrick lying on the ground, motionless and bruised. Several of the teachers were trying to protect the students, but they too were burned to ashes. Suddenly, the Houndoom talked! "My Pokemon, fine that book and bring it to me! We must not let that _girl _figure out the secrets of the world!" The Houndoom slowly turned into a human man, a man with malicious eyes. "Find me Amber Cohill!"

And that is how it started. Why I am running why my best friend. Do you know want the strange part is? The last part of the book says you can turn into the pokemon of your birth date. But that's impossible, right?


	2. Transformations of a Dead Language

This is a collab story worked together by ExplosionsAreAwesome, and In The Forest.

ExplosionsAreAwesome owns Danielle and Amber and the plot.

In The Forest thinks she owns Fredrick. She really doesn't think she owns anything else XD

* * *

"Alright! I've been reading the book and I've decided on a plan that we can all agree on. And if you don't, I'm going to slap you. How does that sound?"  
I sighed. "You are not going to slap me, and poor Danielle really doesn't need that."  
Fredrick cleared his throat. "Whatever. So, you know how the end of the book says that you can turn into your Spirit Pokémon? Of course you do! So, we're going to figure out how!"  
"And...how are we going to go about that?"  
He waved his hand airily. "Details, details! My dear Amber you pay too much attention! Now we just need to figure out how we're going to turn you into a Gengar, Danielle into a Milotic, and me into an Armaldo."  
"That's what I just said!" I insisted.  
"Please. Do wait until the presentation is over. Now, maybe if we find the pokémon that we-"  
"How about we look in the book again!?" I interrupted.  
Reaching over Danielle's slumbering/fainted body, I grabbed the book and flipped through it, ignoring Fredrick's mumbling. I wondered yet again why he was with us- stupid tag-along.  
Dust rose from the pages and I coughed, dropping the book to wave it away from my face.  
It landed on Section 13 page 5. I flipped the page once- and did a double take.  
It went right to page 9 of Section 13!  
I pried the pages carefully apart, not ripping a single one. "I found something!"  
"Does it say, 'Amber Cohill should get slapped?' It does! We should obey the book!"  
"Shut up," I mumbled, leaning closer into the page. "There's words here...I don't understand them!"  
"Let me see," Freddy said, leaning in close.  
Uerba concipito  
Mutare forma  
Et qui loquitur,  
in beluam  
" I think that's Latin." Freddy said. "Danielle's the smart one, well at least in other languages. Wake her up."  
I guess we needed to. I picked a stick up off of the forest floor and poked her.  
She got up. "Whaaaaaat?"  
"We need your crazy other language powers!"  
"Fine..." she grumbled.  
I gave her the book.  
A few moments later she blinked. "This is a rough translation...  
recite these words  
change form  
and who speaks,  
into a beast."  
There was silence for a few minutes.  
"Dramatic." Freddy commented, breaking the silence.  
"I think if we say it in Latin we'll turn into pokémon. The may be seen as a beast."  
"I don't know how to pronounce that!" Freddy argued.  
"Do it." I said, giving him a glare and taking the book from Danielle. "I'll go first, so you can run to your mommy if I explode or something."  
Ignoring Freddy's reaction, I recited the words.  
"Uerba concipito  
Mutare forma  
Et qui loquitur,  
in beluam!"  
As I finished the last syllable a glow formed around me. Soon I seemed to be trapped in a bubble of some sort. I screamed, trying to get out. What was happening?  
Then I felt myself slowly change form. I glanced down at my hands, turned into dark purple paws. I felt myself get shorter and fatter but lighter. Then the bubble broke and apparently I had been in midair, as I glanced down to see them staring up at me. I expected to fall but I didn't. I floated down gently instead.  
They looked at me with odd scared, or was it horrified, expressions and Danielle handed me a mirror, unable to take her eyes off of me.  
I screamed and dropped it as soon as I saw my reflection.  
I had large, pure white teeth and I was the color of a shadow. My eyes were huge and red, slanted. I no longer had a nose and I was certainly shorter.  
I was a Gengar.

* * *

This chapter brought to you today by ExplosionsAreFun.


	3. Meanwhile Somewhere Else

First I wanted to do profiles of everyone that has appeared in the book so far. And then I realized we only had 3 characters to put profiles of. So I decided I would do it every 5th chapter. So yeah, time to go to this epic story.

Italics are thoughts. The only one who thoughts we can hear are Phil's. Since people don't normally think in 3rd Person, I will write thoughts in 1st Person. Got a problem? There is a complaint box right behind the pack of Houndoom looking at you like you are a 5 star meal.

This chapter brought to you by InTheForest!

Disclaimers: Forest owns no one that appears in this chapter. Explosions own everyone in this chapter. Nintendo owns Pokemon in general.

* * *

No one's PO

Phil was mad. He was fuming mad actually. Not one of his pokémon caught that brat. Not even with Mat there to lead them they couldn't find her or the book. _I swear, if I ever see a Kimono Girl or a Gym Leader again I'll-_

"Fantasizing about what you are going to do to the bastards who stole the book again brother?" a young woman chuckled as she entered his room in the bomb house. She could tell by that happy (sadistic) smile (grin) on his face.

"What else do I have to fantasize about, dear sister? Of course, I will have to add that little girl to the menu. Should she be an entrée or the desert?" He asked with that 'smile' on his face. _While I don't exactly have a yearning for little bratty girls, he may have to make an exception with this child, especially if that teenaged brat actually figured out how to transform. _Phil starts to growl louder and louder as he thought of what she could turn into. He stops in mid-thought/growl when someone knocks on the divider.

"Come in." He called, wondering when his sister left. He heard muttering and then the door opened to a half Macargo half human creature. As the transformation finally stopped, his right-hand man was finally visible as actually human.

"Mornin' Phil." He said, yawning as if he hadn't slept in days, of course having slept as soon as he got back to the base. "Sorry about the search. She wasn't at any building in the city. I didn't think she would actually _leave_, especially considering she wasn't one of the kids that started journeys with pokémon. Though, unless she figured out how to escape and wild pokémon, we will soon find her bones, more or less, anyways." Phil had to agree with that. _She will soon be found dead, book in hands. Or maybe barely alive, bloodied or burned up with book in hands, tears welling up in those little eyes as she watches me rip the book from her hands, maybe even taking off her h-_

"Hey bro, where is the grub in this place again?" His sister asked. Sighing, he looks up to his sister's face, deciding he doesn't have time to fantasize about what's on the meal anymore.

"I just killed a Tauros. If you don't want to eat it in your counterpart form, I'll heat and cut it to make steak if you want." He offered. He was the only one who didn't mind eating raw food in his counterpart form, considering his sister thought of it grotesque and Macargo's are naturally vegetarians. His sister nodded once, and stiffly walked out. Getting up from his chair, he followed his sister out, with his right-hand man following sluggishly behind him.

WONDERFUL TIME SKIPS

He politely patted his mouth with a napkin. He was always the last eating, though he never wondered why. He watched contently as his sister and right-hand man bantered back and forth, well, more like his sister scolding him for being 'slow-witted' and never showing and interest in fighting back. I always thought he would be Sloth, not only the sin, but the Pokémon Slaking as well.

"Hey Mat! Are you listening to what I'm saying to you at all?!"

"Yeah yeah, Atarri, I'm listening, I'm listening." Cue bored yawn.

"UGH! PHIL!" Cue my facepalm. Sometimes I wonder how we actually pull off this team thing.

* * *

So how was it? The evil team isn't as evil as first portrayed, is it? Well, the leader, sister, and right-hand man are all the antagonists, but they are all (relatively) normal people as well. I believe that's it for my chapter!


End file.
